


Adventure of jell-o shots

by perseloucy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, Brothers, Fluff, House Party, Jell-O, Light Swearing, M/M, Sneaking Out, Vampire Turning, college party, little jaehyuck moments, side noren, side renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseloucy/pseuds/perseloucy
Summary: Chenle is a vampire who sneaked in to a college party when he’s not supposed to and Jeno tricked him into thinking that the jell-o is plainly a dessert that was being distributed at the party but sends him stumbling to one of the rooms and saw Jisung, another minor who’s not allowed to attend to but did anyways.Or, how Chenle suffered for the whole night.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Adventure of jell-o shots

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a good fluff writer but because Chenle and Jisung deserve all the fluffiness in the world, I created this story in which I think fitted them the most. Heads up, there's no explicit moments and sorry for the typos you'll encounter. Also, it's the first vampire au I have typed so sorry for the cringe. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading. I love you to the Saturn and Jupiter.

Chenle stomped his feet and whined, escaping his lips, following his brother like a lost puppy around their house, **“Kun-ge, I promise I’ll behave so please let me come with you.”**

He’s been bothering his brother to bring him to a college party. A college party that Kun doesn’t even plan to attend if not for his friends who forced him and now his little broski, a highschool student, is having a fuss over him.

 **“I told you, you can’t,”** he said in the umpteenth time today. If they were just normal human beings then he will bring Chenle to that party. He's not saying that he is normal but he obviously has control over his lust on a human blood compared to Chenle who feels out of control whenever he’s near to a human.

Their parents had put Kun to a normal institution after he finished sixth grade because he shows a lot of good improvement over the years of being locked inside an academy, exclusive for vampires like them.

But Chenle? 

That kid doesn’t even know how to control his mouth, much more when his vampire instinct kicks in. Now, he was under the guidance of his older brother by forcing his parents. He thought he would have the freedom if he was with his brother but no, he’s just like their parents.

The only difference, he can tease his brother which he can’t do to his parents.

When he heard that his brother was forced to attend a party later tonight, he can’t help but want to tag along. He thinks he can control himself when his nostrils are invaded with the smell of sweats and alcohol or maybe the smell of burning cigarettes.

 **“I won’t even take my glasses off,”** he said to his older brother. Raising his pinky finger and Kun stared directly at his eyes, Chenle’s eyes are bloody red even when it’s broad daylight, **“you don’t even know how to return your eye color to warm brown,”** he said hopelessly.

Chenle looks at his brother, Kun’s eyes are normal; warm brown and he envies him for having such control of his body. **“That’s why I promise I wouldn’t take my glasses off,”** his whines are back and jump to his brother’s bed, settling his body on the blanket.

Kun discarded all the clothes he’s holding on the couch he has in his room before joining Chenle on the bed, he held his brother's hand.

 **“Close your eyes,”** he instructed. Chenle obliged and closed his eyes, **“you’re not gonna disappear and leave me here, won’t you?”** his voice sounds tiny and Kun chuckled at the cuteness of his brother, **“I won’t.”** he reassured him.

**“Now that you close your eyes, take two deep breaths.”**

Chenle followed it, but grew curious on what it’s all about, **“what are we doing by the way? Are you trying to control my thoughts and corrupt it? Makes - “** he was cut off by his brother placing a palm on his mouth.

Chenle can’t really control his mouth but Chenle knows his brother’s ability to control mind and corrupt them, he’s just being careful…or not.

 **“Shut up for a second and just follow me,”** when he noticed that Chenle had never spoken for two seconds, he took it as a go. **“Feel the cold veins and imagine them crawling on your eyes, focus on the red dots you are seeing. Clear your mind and just focus on that,”** he said.

Chenle was never empty. He’s always occupied by something, especially his mind and thus gave him the trouble to focus on controlling his body.

 **“Can I open my eyes now?”** Also, Chenle is an impatient vampire which is never a good thing.

**“Hm.”**

He slowly opened his eyes, nothing changed though or what he thought. His vision is just the same and his skin too but the smiling face of his older brother creeps him out, **“I still remember about the party later,”** he reminded him and continued to beg his brother, **“and please let me go with you. I followed what you say and that shows how much I followed everything you say.”**

Kun grabs his phone and opens the camera, snapping a quick photo of his brother. **“Just say thank you first and please, I told you a hundred of times already that you can’t go and that shows how hardheaded you truly are,”** he finishes before shoving the phone on Chenle’s face.

Chenle gasped at the photo when he saw his eyes aren't the normal bloody red anymore, instead it turns to warm brown like what normal people have. **“How did I do that?”** Still in trance of the sudden change of his eye color.

He looks normal and pretty? He looks so unreal.

 **“If you just learn how to listen like what you did earlier then maybe I’ll allow you to tag along tonight,”** Kun snorted and resumed picking his clothes for tonight. But he realizes he’s not impressing someone, so why bother to choose clothes.

He came up with a white sneakers, simple tight jeans and a v-neck black shirt, topping it off with a leather jacket.

Chenle sighed in defeat, kidding. **“Fine, I give up. Where’s the party anyways?”** he asked.

Too deep on his thoughts about his watches, he answered Chenle, **“Johnny’s house,”** he answered, oblivious about the thoughts running on Chenle’s mind.

Johnny? He pondered over a little, where did that giant guy live again?

 **“At the seventh street?”** He asks for confirmation.

Kun nodded, why is Chenle asking anyways? He thought his brother had given up already? Then it hit him, **“Lele, you’re not planning on sneaking out aren’t you?”**

Chenle played it cool by looking uninterested, **“Nope, I just remembered that Mr. Byun gave us an essay about global warming and it’s due tomorrow,”** to make it more look real, he slump his face down the pillow and groaned there.

 **“Okay then, good luck with that and if you need anything just message me,”** Kun told him. He bought the low class act of Chenle, he actually believed his brother's attempt in lying.

Chenle is never a good liar and his friends are the witnesses but now it worked. Maybe it is his ability? He’s not yet to discover his own ability but maybe this is it already. 

A bad liar’s ability is lying? Chenle actually loved the idea.

If he only knew that Kun sees right through him but gave him the benefit of doubt since he still trusts Chenle, he just hoped he made the right decision. Also, if he uses his ability, Chenle will still sneak out in the end.

His brother bid his goodbye after reminding him to lock the doors and never go out. For vampires like him, his brother surely treats him like a fragile girl which he isn’t in any way.

He can fight, there are things he’s good at but his brother doesn't care about them and still treats him like a little kid. Also, he has the basic vampire ability so he’s not all clueless on how agility works.

He ran towards his room and changed into something that his brother least expected for him to wear. He mentally thanked Jaemin for some fashion advice.

He wore the black fitted shirt that’s hugging his body and enhanced his pale complexion, although he had trouble wearing the leather jeans that Jaemin lends him, he still managed to get through and stretch it. 

He paired it with boots and put on a choker, pairing it with some clip-on earrings and a chain bracelet. He opened the last jewelry box in his vanity and chose a ring, he went easy with the rings. 

Very opposite to his brother who just wore an expensive watch.

He sprayed a good amount of perfume. 

Unlike his brother, he actually looks like he’s invited when in fact he wasn’t.

He admired his look in the mirror but he doesn’t know how to style his hair. He brushed it up and examined, nope he doesn’t like his look. He tried different styles but ended up with ruffled hair, a messy but representable looking hair.

Someone knocks on the door and it only took him a second to open it and it shows Renjun and Jaemin in their sexy outfits as well. But damn, he didn’t know that Renjun could be this good looking.

Renjun smirked at Chenle’s thoughts, **“I know I’m good looking but don’t be so obvious, Lele,”** he said and walked past him. Jaemin laughed once he caught on with the situation, **“Don’t worry, I tried to block off those thoughts earlier too but he’s too good at controlling his ability.”**

**“Just come inside.”**

Renjun didn’t allow Chenle to go out looking bland, thus the reason why he has a backpack with makeup on it. But he’s planning on leaving it in Chenle's room later, they had it all planned out so there’s nothing to be worried about.

Yes, even if he begged or not his brother, he’ll still sneak into the party.

Renjun and Jaemin put an effort to make Chenle look sexier and hotter with makeup. Putting a reasonable amount of eyeliner and eyeshadow makes him somewhat new, a rebel to be exact. 

**“A gloss will be fine,”** Jaemin said to Renjun as they tried to think of lip color. Chenle’s lips are naturally red in color and topping it off with gloss is more than fine, his lips are plump and pretty already.

His raven hair falls onto his dark eyes and the two just noticed the difference in Chenle's features. 

**“Did you wear brown contacts?”** Jaemins asks as he lightly brush Chenle’s fringe away from his eyes. Chenle shakes his head and looks at Renjun but the latter just shakes his head, already knowing the reason behind the sudden change of his color.

Ability at its finest.

 **“Kun-ge helped me earlier,”** he happily said and squealed, **“isn’t it pretty?”** He asked them and as a good friend, they nodded their heads. For real though, it suits him more.

**“Should we continue our little chit chat or head to the party now?”**

The three of them waited for Jaemin’s brother who was fortunately invited to the party. As they waited, Chenle told the two about his little adventure of convincing his brother to drag him to the party because he obviously can’t lie but somehow managed to do it at the end.

Jaemin snorted, **“a good liar isn’t really an ability.”** Renjun agrees to him and link his arm on Jaemin before saying, **“but kudos to the effort of lying but really, your brother just love you so much that he’s willing to act dumb at your poor acting skills.”**

Chenle is about to hit him but a honking car startled him which made the two laugh at his reaction. Chenle could only say, **“I hate you both.”**

He greeted Jaehyun with a smile and the older raised his brow at him with a smile tugging on his lips, **“didn’t know that you can dress up like this,”** he commented. Chenle blush at the compliment, the first compliment he got for tonight.

He silently complimented Jaehyun inside his mind too by saying how good he looked tonight and how hot he is even though he’s just wearing simple pants and a gray sweatshirt.

Renjun heard his thoughts and couldn't help but to burst into a fit of laughter. **“Keep your thoughts on the back of your head, Lele,”** he teasingly told the younger.

But Chenle just threw him a deadpan look. He doesn’t have a crush or anything to Jaehyun, instead he admires the male much as he admires every other guy who looks ethereal in his eyes because who wouldn’t? Jaehyun is hot, good-looking, kind hearted, and above all, he is smart as fuck.

 **“No cursing, Zhong Chenle,”** Renjun said, holding back his laughter. He can’t help but to overhear the younger, his thoughts are too loud to ignore.

**“Give me a break, Renjun-ge.”**

It’s not that long when they finally arrived at Johnny’s party. Booming systems invaded their systems and the loud voices of enjoying college students are heard with neon lights decorating the house, they are not even out of the car but they can tell it’s already fun.

Jaehyun turned to them, **“kids, remember you’re not allowed to drink and make-out,”** he reminded the three minor. Of course, his parents will kill him if something went wrong since he’s the one who brought them here. **“One more thing, curfew is 1AM,”** he added before opening the car door.

He will message the three when it’s time to go home.

Chenle got out of the car with his mouth wide open, it’s the first time he ever went to a party, an actual, wild party. Every corner he spots every human being making out, if not all human but nonetheless they are making out.

Jaemin pressed his hand on his shoulder, **“ready to party?”** He grinned at the younger male. Chenle nodded his head with enthusiasm and eyes still wandered around the nightlife he never experienced before.

 **“Then let’s go,”** Jaemin dragged them inside, grabbing some neon bracelets and giving the two each one of it. **“Lele, hide when you smell your brother, okay?”** Renjun reminded him.

Vampires have a unique smell when they are related but with all of these? Chenle wasn’t even sure if he could smell his brother in the distance of two feet apart.

Nonetheless, he nodded his head. 

He must enjoy while he’s still calm and his lust over human blood is still intact on his toe. Squishing their body through the crowd, Chenle held in his breath so he can’t smell this humans reeking with alcohol.

He figured out that alcohol isn’t as nice as he thought it would be.

Jaemin then went wild, he started screaming with other people, blending in with the crowd. Renjun shakes his head but laughs afterwards when Jaemin starts dancing ridiculously, **“you are crazy, Nana.”**

Jaemin smiled widely at him, **“but you like this crazy.”**

Renjun didn’t even deny it since it was the truth. But who cares, he can hear Jaemin’s thoughts, complimenting him in a very endearing way. Instead of complaining, he blushed like a fresh tomato making him look like he drunk one gallon of beer.

Too busy with each other, they failed to notice Chenle being dragged somewhere by some random drunk human while screaming, **“Watermelon punch! I need more watermelon punch!”**

Chenle snatched his wrist on the unknown male and covered his ears before he could give this man the punch he needed, a punch of a lifetime instead of watermelon.

The man looked down, **“Wait, you’re not Donghyuck!”** Of course, it’s Chenle. He must’ve randomly taken hold of this unknown kid without knowing. Chenle rolled his eyes, Mark found it hot since he was drunk and didn’t know he’s hitting a minor.

 **“Don’t scream, I can actually hear you even though you’re on the other side of the world!”** He screamed back. Just kidding, he’s not that powerful to hear him from the other side of the earth.

Mark found him amusing, watermelon punches are no longer in his head as he put his attention to the unknown guy in the party. He laughed out loud, **“what are you? A vampire?”**

Vampire is considered to be a myth for human beings. Not knowing that there’s actually a real vampire right in front of Mark, some are even roaming around.

 **“No, I’m God,”** he sarcastically said. This is enough, he needs to enjoy the party and besides, staying with Mark awakens his instinct. He turned around and was about to leave when Mark shouted again, **“I’m Mark Lee, by the way!”**

He ignored him and continue with life. Better be safe than sorry.

He sniff around, looking for his two idiotic friends who seem to forgot about him but instead of Jaemin and Renjun, a familiar scent of his brother invaded him.

 **“Fuck,”** he muttered. Squishing on the pool of people once again and holding his breath for dear life, trying to hide before bumping on someone. He looked up and saw Jaehyun staring down at him, **“Hyung!”** He wailed and stuffed his head on Jaehyun’s chest to smell something that is not a human and his brother.

Wow he smells so good, Chenle thought.

Jaehyun was confused and so was the tan male he’s with. **“Jae, who is this kid?”** Donghyuck asked with a harsh tone. Chenle’s ear perked up and turned his head around, arm still hugging Jaehyun, he saw a tan male with round eyes and heart shaped lips, **“You are so pretty,”** he unconsciously said.

Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrow, **“I want to take the compliment but you are hugging my boyfriend kid,”** he said, his voice gotten softer after the compliment but the sass is still there.

Boyfriend? He looked up at Jaehyun curiously and the gorgeous male just threw him a smile, confirming it. Chenle detached himself and opened his mouth to talk but someone kept on bumping him from behind and before he could do anything, Jaehyun dragged him out of the dance floor and he didn’t realize they were on a dance floor.

Donghyuck followed from behind, arms crossed over his chest, obviously not liking the sight.

Once they are settled in the garden where there are few people around, Jaehyun asks him, **“what is it?”** His voice is laced with concern. While Donghyuck, still figuring out who this kid is but kept his mouth shut to listen.

Chenle doesn’t know if Jaehyun’s boyfriend is a vampire or not but he say what he needed to say, **“Hyung, I -,”** he acts like he’s sniffing something, **“Kun-ge and I need to hide and also I - ,”** he makes a claw out of his hand and acts like he’s clawing something, **“instincts!”** He said panicky.

He won’t deny it anymore, his lust is slowly creeping up his veins and the loud music is not helping him.

Jaehyun catches up real quick, **“you want to go home? I can drive you home.”** He asks because he can surely drive Chenle home, he can’t just leave the kid alone, right? 

The breeze hitting Donghyuck’s skin and he shivered in the cold. Wearing a thin, fishnet shirt maybe isn’t a good idea, **“we can actually talk about it in your car, right? Because I’m fucking freezing to death,”** he cursed loudly.

Jaehyun found it cute and snaked his arm around Donghyuck’s waist, pulling him closer. Donghyuck groaned on his boyfriend's neck, **“you’re not radiating a human warmth, Jae,”** he reminded his boyfriend.

Jaehyun chuckled, **“I know.”** Donghyuck just groaned even more

Seeing the two, Chenle felt like he’s disturbing something. He cleared his throat that caught the two couples attention, **“Maybe later, Hyung. I’ll just look for Jaemin and Renjun first,”** he didn’t wait for any reply and just made his way back into the party while covering his nose.

He didn’t know that Jaehyun has a boyfriend, does Jaemin know about this? But in all honesty, that guy is actually so pretty and very feminine. He doesn’t even have make-up, instead of some gloss it looks like a balm but he doesn’t seem to need it. He looks perfect already.

He didn’t even have the chance to ask his name! 

**“His name is Donghyuck,”** someone said from behind. Chenle jumped from his place, **“Renjun-ge!”** He shouted in glee when the face of his friend came into view.

Renjun chuckled, **“where have you been?”** They've been looking around for him and his thoughts are too loud to catch Renjun’s attention and eventually lead him to the male they’re looking for.

 **“I saw Jaehyun Hyung with his boyfriend and we talked a little,”** just then, Chenle notices that the two are holding a red cup that contains alcohol, **“Jaehyun Hyung said to not drink alcohol, idiots.”** Jaemin laughed at him, **“it’s a party, what do you expect? A watermelon punch?”**

 **“Actually some guy came up to me while shouting a watermelon punch,”** he said. **“You can’t possibly think of it as a kiddie punch, right?”** Jaemin responded.

Renjun chimes in, **“let’s head to the kitchen and get you some juice,”** and starts heading towards the kitchen. Jaemin hugged Chenle from behind, **“I saw Kun Hyung but don’t worry he didn’t see us, he headed upstairs so you’re safe down here.”**

Chenle sighs in relief. But something is bothering him, **“Nana Hyung, if my eyes turned red, let’s go home, okay?”** And the older nodded. It’s safer to tell them this than to deal with this alone, **“thanks and please don’t leave me again.”**

 **“We didn’t leave you, it’s you who left us,”** he said without any heat in his tone. **“That Mark guy dragged me, blame him instead.”**

Renjun handed him a can of juice, which is actually just a juice. Instead of getting some drinks on the counter that looks like juice, Renjun chose the safer way. 

He removed the hand that was covering his nose and started drinking the juice. Though he's getting dizzy at the human smell. He closes his eyes and imagines that he’s drinking human’s blood instead of juice.

A sweet blood.

Blaring music was drowned, all he can hear is him gulping down the juice. Then a rush cold walked through the back of his neck, maybe this isn’t a good idea. Renjun widened his eyes, surprised at the thoughts of Chenle, he shook his shoulder and Jaemin placed down the red cup he’s holding when he noticed Renjun, **“Lele, open your eyes,”** he patted Chenle’s cheek.

The younger slowly opens his eyes and Jaemin examines them, **“it’s still warm brown.”** Chenle didn’t know what happened to him but for a moment there, he felt something new, he just can’t point it out.

 **“You scared us for a moment there!”** Renjun shouted at him, they just laughed at his reaction and decided to have a good time. This time, not leaving Chenle alone.

But Jaemin consumed a lot of alcohol for a past few minutes that sends him stumbling down while standing. Renjun only consumed two bottles so he’s fine and Chenle had three juices.

 **“Junnie,”** he grumbled, **“I can smell and see animals somewhere,”** he told Renjun, which sent another wave of concern, is he a babysitter or what? Because he seemed to be one. 

Okay, Jaemin loves animals more than he loves Jaehyun. The sole reason he put a lot of effort in controlling himself but it all went down when he’s drunk but the consciousness of being an animal lover is still lingering around his head. He’s unlucky that he loves animals and at the same time, craves animal blood more than normal compared to any other vampires.

Leaving Renjun no choice. **“Lele, stay here and I’ll just -,”** he balanced Jaemin on his hold, **“take care of Jaemin and calm him down,”** he said when he noticed Jaemin’s eyes slowly showing veins and his pupil dilating, turning them to a bloody shade of red.

Chenle panicked too and urged Renjun to go and he’ll behave like the good kid that he is, **“so don’t worry, Hyung.”**

He looks over his phone to check the time, and it’s barely even twelve midnight and the party's still going strong. Now that he’s alone, he doesn’t know what to do. This is not exactly how he pictured himself at the party but it reached the expectations of a wild party that he thought of.

He looks around and everyone is obviously drunk instead of him and Renjun maybe. He turned his gaze away when a couple went past him, sticking each tongue down their throats and hands roaming to places that he didn’t know if he should be turned on or be grossed out.

 **“I am keeping myself innocent,”** he said to himself. He grabs his can of juice to drink but notices a guy instead, standing on the opposite side of him. It’s awkward really but before he could make an escape, the male held him by the wrist, **“don’t leave yet, you don’t want some jell-o?”**

Chenle gaze down at the green slime-y looking food. They are vampires but they still eat like a normal human being but he never had those, **“jell-o?”**

The guy nodded his head, **“This is just a dessert so don’t worry,”** he gave Chenle an eye smile. Chenle is a bit skeptical and right now, he wishes he could have the ability of Renjun to know what’s behind those smiles. He squinted his eyes towards the male, **“sorry but I don’t eat those.”** Sorry but Chenle can’t trust him.

Jeno nods in understanding, **“everyone has a preference and I’m Jeno by the way,”** he introduces himself. Out of respect, Chenle also introduces himself, **“I’m Chenle.”**

They didn’t shake hands but Jeno left him after introducing himself, leaving the tray of jell-o in front of Chenle. Actually, Johnny forced him to distribute it and he's too lazy to do so and the first person he found is Chenle and they ended up like that.

Jeno went back upstairs where he saw two guys entering the bathroom and the one who’s sober looks cute in Jeno’s eyes and decided to hit it with him.

Pursing his lips, Chenle stared at the green thing and it surely looks inviting. After contemplating a hundred times, he finally grabs one and smells it, it smells different. He doesn’t know what though. He’s not familiar with the smell.

Something flicker inside him, he can smell his brother again. He shakes his head, he’s getting dizzy again and the faint smell of human flesh makes his system go haywire.

He dug in the dessert he’s holding, thinking it was an innocent, sweet, good for the kids dessert but it’s far from that. The bitter taste gets in contact with his taste buds, making him cringe and almost spit it out but the smell of his brother getting nearer makes the jell-o go straight to his throat. 

He stuck his tongue out, this is alcohol! 

**“Chenle?”** As he heard his name being called, he unconsciously grabbed another jell-o and ate it...err...more like swallowing it.

He stood up and brought two more. One in each hand and for some unknown reason he can’t stop himself from taking it and makes him want to take even more.

He ran somewhere he could go, just to get rid of his brother’s smell and get away from the person who called him. He gulped another jell-o shot as his feet dragged him at the second floor. 

**“Fuck it’s too bitter,”** he cursed out.

Yeah it’s too bitter but he still finished the two jell-o. It’s a pure vodka but Chenle is too innocent to know that and besides, Jeno tricked him into thinking that it was just a plain dessert.

His vision became blurry and almost tripped on his own feet but a pair of hands prevented him from meeting the floor. He looked up and saw a familiar guy, **“Mark?”**

Mark is still drunk but sober enough to notice the difference of the guy he met earlier. Chenle is so red in the face, **“are you drunk?”** He asked.

Chenle shakes his head, the human smell of Mark is too strong for Chenle to ignore. He faces him and instinctively lets his head fall on Mark’s shoulder, Chenle sniffed Mark’s scent.

But the alcohol reeking out of Mark’s body makes him cringe, **“you fucking smell like shit,”** he said and Mark didn’t take offense.

**“And you smell like vodka.”**

**“It’s a fucking vodka?”** Chenle asked, bewildered at the information. Kun will surely kill him and he needs to go home now before anything happens or get things out of hand.

He pulls away in Mark’s grasp and stumbles down the wide corridor. Why is Johnny’s house so big and most of all, where the fuck is Jaemin and Renjun? And now that he needs Jaehyun, he’s nowhere to be found.

He fished out his phone and typed in a message at the two. He feels like shit now, he wants to puke out the jell-o but he can’t make a mess here, it would be embarrassing. He regretted inhaling those jell-o that turned out to be vodka.

He tried to stand up straight and walk straight. People around him look at Chenle weirdly, he looks like a zombie robot and not to mention how they whispered about his eyes.

His eyes.

Similar to Jaemin, a series of veins started showing to his eyes and his pupils dilated and his iris turned into a bloody shade of red. He can hear them, even the faintest voices, he can hear them.

Something insane inside him wants to get out and he knows it’s up to no good. Seeing the first door on his left, he hastily opened it, getting inside and locking it in the process. 

He falls down onto his knees, his breathing becomes shallow and the alcohol in his system is not helping as he sniffs something different in the room. A human smell, he stood up only to stumble down but hoist himself up with the help of the chair near him. 

Just when he thought he already escaped the alluring human flesh, he still happened to have one inside. It’s like he was being punished by being disobedient.

His eyes flickered down the bed and saw someone sprawled down the mattress sleeping peacefully amidst the loud noise outside. Not caring anymore, he let his body be controlled by his desire and trudged towards the bed and a male came in sight.

He sniffed him like an animal checking his prey. The human’s smell is intoxicating and it makes him dizzy even more left him craving for more. It urges him to take the male as his dinner tonight and the idea excites him.

His tongue darted towards his fangs that showed up and his knee dipped towards the bed as he pulled the sheet out of the unknown man’s body. He’s a lot taller than Chenle and obviously more built but a vampire like him can’t be defeated by a mere human being.

Whether the humans like it or not, it’s still up on Chenle.

His breath getting heavier, the smell of him getting stronger and there’s nothing that can stop him now. Nothing matters but the guy as he hovers on him, his prey’s neck presented right in front of him, ready to be devoured by Chenle.

Slowly, he lowered down to his prey’s neck. He darted his tongue down the expanses of the male’s skin carefully, tasting him and God, he tastes so good, much more if it is his blood. 

Chenle moaned at the pleasant discovery. This will be the first time he will do it to a human being because Kun would always give him an animal and isn’t allowing him to find a human victim.

The man underneath him moved and changed his position into something more comfortable, making Chenle frown when the male covered his neck.

Jisung feels colder when the blankets are thrown away from his body and instinctively places a hand on his neck as a habit. Too drunk to even open his eyes, he felt a breath fanning over his cheeks, **“who are you?”** He lazily asks.

Deep voice startled him, Chenle blinked in confusion and was caught off guard, **“I’m Chenle.”** Then he remembered, he’s Chenle; easily distracted and a baby with no experience of victimizing a human being.

The male nodded, **“I’m Jisung,”** and he started snoring right after introducing himself. Chenle purses his lips and carefully pry Jisung’s hand away from his neck but the next thing Jisung did made Chenle widened his eyes at the sudden action.

Jisung wrapped his arm over Chenle’s body and pulled him to his chest, hugging him like a teddy bear. Chenle let out an oof and tried to pull away but Jisung shoved Chenle’s face on his chest, keeping his hand on Chenle’s nape.

 **“This isn’t what I’m expecting,”** Chenle said dejectedly. He’s about to bite him, drink human blood for the first time in his life but this guy is making things hard for him. He closed his eyes and tried to push him away but Jisung won’t even budge.

The more he pulled away, the more Jisung tightened his grip on Chenle. **“Please don’t move, I’m sleeping,"** Jisung quietly said.

Chenle groaned and tried to bite Jisung’s chest instead but a laugh from Jisung interrupted him, **“Chenle, don’t fucking tickle me,”** but still wouldn’t let go.

Please, help thy Chenle as he just wants to drink Jisung’s blood. 

Soon enough, his breathing became more stable and his nerves are calming down but Jisung’s smell still lingers around his nostril as it was squished on Jisung’s chest.

A tiny bit of lust over human blood is still there but not as strong as a while ago. Alcohol soon seeped in and sleep soon take over him with his head resting on Jisung’s chest and falling asleep with this human being he’s about to devour just a moment ago

Jisung isn’t allowed to be in the party too but just like Chenle, he sneaked in to meet his friends but he was busted already by Jeno, his brother, but Jeno doesn’t have any choice as his brother is already at the party. After all the begging, he finally let Jisung go and let the kid enjoy the party with alcohols and sex. 

Not forgetting to remind his young bro to keep his mouse kept inside his pants at all times, no matter what the situation is. Jeno should be proud if he ever saw his brother.

He’s not cold hearted like Chenle’s older brother.

Kun looked around, he’s certain about his brother being present in the vicinity. He can smell him, turning his head around to look for Chenle, instead he is met by a familiar face of Chenle’s friends - Renjun holding a drunk Jaemin.

He heads towards their way and Renjun widens his eyes when his eyes darted at Kun and can’t help but to hear Kun’s thoughts questioning why they are here.

 **“We are dead, Nana,”** he whispered at the drunken state of Jaemin. Jaemin looks at him with furrowed eyebrows, **“we are Ted? I’m pretty sure we are Jaemin and Renjun, not Ted,”** then laughed loudly.

Jaemin isn’t making any sense when drunk.

Jaemin is not helping.

Donghyuck came into view and Renjun called him, **“Lee Donghyuck!”** He walked with a lot of struggle towards the tan male, **“have you seen Jaehyun Hyung?”**

Donghyuck looked down at Jaemin and shook his head, **“you are surely grounded, Jung Jaemin,”** he stated and helped Renjun in carrying the wasted Jaemin, **“come, I’ll bring you to him.”** Renjun’s eyes look behind to see if Kun is there but thankfully he’s not there but the abrupt stop of Donghyuck makes his head turn in front.

He was surprised to see Kun in front of him. **“Where’s Chenle?”** His voice is stern, making Renjun shiver from his place.

Jaemin head jerked up when he heard Kun, **“Kun Hyung! How was your day?”** Still oblivious about the situation.

Uh-oh, they are doomed.

Renjun nervously chuckled and looked over at Donghyuck but the male ushered him to answer quickly as he also felt a dark cloud looming over Kun’s head.

**“We kind of left him in the kitchen.”**

He honestly answered. What’s the point of lying to Kun when he can clearly control his mind and spits every embarrassing moment that happened throughout his existence. 

Without saying any word, Kun made his way to the kitchen and the three followed him from behind. Jaemin is being clingy and tries to kiss Donghyuck but Donghyuck dodges it all while Renjun fishes out his phone and sees a text sent by Chenle thirty minutes ago, asking them where they are.

He called him but the younger one didn't pick up.

Kun didn’t see any Chenle in the kitchen, **“tell me honestly, where is he?”**

 **“I don’t know, we left him there and honestly thought he’ll still be there,”** he quickly answered.

Kun’s eyes focused on Renjun and the younger lose control of his own body, his knees turning jelly and feel like every veins of him are disconnecting on his consciousness but keeping him awake.

He can’t hear any of the music and only a loud static.

Kun let go of him and Donghyuck widened his eyes when he saw Renjun losing balance, **“Renjun!”**

Renjun got back in his senses and shook his head, trying to remember what just happened. He looked up and saw Kun sighing with a hand massaging his temple, he heard the older’s thoughts and he can’t help but to feel sorry. 

He wouldn’t even complain about what happened.

Renjun is telling the truth and Kun is losing his mind over his brother who can’t keep his feet in their own house.

This house is way too big and there’s a lot of people. They just hoped that Chenle won’t do anything stupid while alone.

Jaemin chuckled, **“Hyuckie, Hyung is looking for you,”** he said with eyes closed. That’s Jaemin’s ability and for a moment they forgot that Jaemin’s ability existed. 

Jaemin finally makes sense and can be a help tonight.

 **“Where is he?”** Donghyuck asked. He and Jaehyun started going out two years ago and the moment he said yes, Jaehyun confessed to him about his true existence. Of course, he was shocked like a thunder struck him but he got used to it eventually that's why he’s not surprised about these three vampires and Jaemin’s ability.

Jaemin hum, trying to find his brother but instead of Jaehyun, he saw Chenle in his true form. A gasp left his mouth, the sight made the alcohol leave his system, **“Lele!”** a few people stared at them but returned to their business when nothing interesting caught their eyes.

 **“Let’s get out here first,”** Renjun said to him and dragged him outside. Donghyuck just sighed once again and when the cold air hit his skin again, he swore that his nipples could cut trees on how hard it is.

Kun snatched a bottle of water and followed them outside. 

Sober people and some drunk students are already leaving one by one since it’s dead of the night already and Johnny also announces that the party has ended already, he’s afraid that his neighbor would call the police if they party ‘til morning. 

But they won’t leave without Chenle.

Sitting near the pool, Kun handed Jaemin the water and he didn’t hesitate to open it and drink. Blinking his eyes, trying to sober up, **“I can see Lele with his eyes turning bloody red,”** he informed them.

Donghyuck messaged Jaehyun from their whereabouts. 

Renjun rubs his back, **“did you see where he is?”** Kun listening to him. But he didn’t let his guard down, still smelling his brother but for unknown reason, he can’t smell him, something’s drowning his brother’s smell. He just hopes that Chenle is safe.

He will really strangle Ten if he sees him, it’s his fault for forcing him to attend the party of his boyfriend.

Jaemin closes his eyes, trying to vision where Chenle is.

 **“Eh?”** he asks confusingly, **“you made out with someone, Renjun?”** he asked in disbelief. Maybe he’s not totally sobered up, it’s messing up his system and can’t properly control his ability.

Renjun blush like crazy before smacking Jaemin in the back of his head, **“that’s not important right now, idiot. Look for Chenle, not on what happened earlier,”** he reminded him. 

Jeno really did hit it off with Renjun. 

Jaemin focuses once again, Kun trying to contain his anger building up and trying to understand the situation before making any irrational action. Donghyuck noticed the clenching fist of Kun so he patted Kun in the back and smiled down at him, **“Chenle is just around the house, don’t worry we’ll find him,”** trying to calm him down. 

It seems effective when Kun releases his fist and relaxes them. Chenle is just around the house, still on his innocent mind. 

Jaehyun found them and hugged Donghyuck, **“Have you seen Chenle?”** he asks Donghyuck but he just shakes his head. It’s actually Jaehyun who called out Chenle’s name earlier when he saw him jugging jell-o shots, Jaehyun is fully aware that it’s pure vodka and tried to stop him but Chenle stormed off just before he could reach out.

Jaehyun talked to Kun and apologized about letting Chenle tag along with the two. In the end, they still managed to talk things through without getting physical and that’s a relief. 

**“Lele’s hugging a boy!”** Jaemin shouted, startling the three and Renjun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the actual ending of the story. I just cut it off at the part where things are still fine because trust me, the real ending of this is very angsty (my angst self can't help but to interrupt) and someone died in there but I want this to be a fluff so yeah! If you reached the end, please hit kudos for some love and comment your thoughts.
> 
> Stay safe everyone and stay warm.
> 
> \- lazy bean.


End file.
